Duke proposes to create a Clinical Translational Science Institute (CTSI). This institute will[unreadable] accomplish four specific aims:[unreadable] 1) To create an institute that will transform how fundamental discoveries are translated into improved[unreadable] medical care by supporting creative translational research teams. The institute will provide[unreadable] leadership and resources for original translational and clinical research, and it will develop and[unreadable] perform studies regarding novel methods and approaches to translational and clinical science.[unreadable] 2) Create an environment in which trainees at all levels, including medical and nursing school[unreadable] students, physical therapists, pharmacologists, house staff, fellows, graduate students, junior[unreadable] faculty and career transition faculty can be trained in translational and clinical research. The[unreadable] training will be built on the principle that a rich clinical and translational research environment will[unreadable] provide Duke trainees with models and opportunities for success.[unreadable] 3) Integrate translational and clinical science by fostering collaboration among Duke's departments,[unreadable] institutes, centers, and schools using human resources supported by modern bioinformatics and a[unreadable] new clinical research unit designed to integrate intensive measurements of biological processes.[unreadable] 4), Develop a community model for understanding how to translate the findings of research from[unreadable] bench to bedside to populations using advanced informatics and health services delivery methods.[unreadable] The Duke CTSI will be founded on three entities, or pillars, including the Duke Translational[unreadable] Research Institute (DTRI), the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI), and the Duke Center for[unreadable] Community Research (DCCR). These three entities will bring together and expand existing programs,[unreadable] and will be designed to emphasize the continuities along the spectrum of research that begins in a basic[unreadable] science laboratory and concludes with novel therapies that change outcomes for individual patients.[unreadable] These three pillars (DCRI, DTRI, and DCCR) will be administratively joined into the new Duke Clinical[unreadable] and Translational Science Institute (Duke CTSI), the core of this application. This new institute will link[unreadable] with other key programs, including the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Duke University School[unreadable] of Nursing, and the Duke Institute for Genome Sciences and Policy, to create a comprehensive home for[unreadable] clinical and translational researchers.[unreadable] The creation of the CTSI is patricianly relevant to public health as it will create an environment that[unreadable] will foster speedier delivery of new interventions and healthcare practices to the community.